Witch or Misunderstood?
by wild-thing64
Summary: Who is the real villan? Hear both sides of the story.
1. FTCA

Witch or Misunderstood?

Chapter 1:FTCA

"Hi I'm, well...I'm Doris". "Hi Doris" everyone said in unison.   
"But all that see me call me simply ...The Evil Witch. And I am a new   
member of FAIRY TALE CREATURES ANNONYMOUS. I feel that this program will help me come to peace with my incident. You see it was but 17 years ago.. I had been going through some resent changes. Indeed I am a witch and no one had ever known this. I was a bright young girl that had everything to look forward to in life. Men were lined up to even catch even a glimpse of me. I was happily engaged and was well on my way .... Everything was picked out. Until it happened, the night before I was in my room dancing around like a fool singing some silly folk song, when I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, there in the window I thought to myself there was something. I approached it with caution. but at that moment my father walked through the door and what ever was there in the window slipped from my mind completely. This I would soon regret.


	2. A mistaken Potion

Chapter 2: A mistaken Potion  
  
Later that night when there was nothing but the mice that were a stir. I   
got out of bed. I began to feel nervous and decided that I would condore up a sleeping potion for I did not want to look tired for my fiance the next day. He was quite a looker I should let you know. Placing my couldron on the table I made as little noise possible.Puting the ingredients in one by one, I could tell I was going to be asleep within minutes. I will remind you that I was still young and not completely trained in the art." "We are not here to judge in any way " a deranged easter bunny said to me in a voice that was both disturbing and soothing at once. I looked at him for a brief second and then continued."The potion I had condored was not made proper and the instant it touched my lips I fell into a deep sleep. By sunlight I rose but not to feel well rested only to feel as if I had been wacked with a broom stick constantly. I remembered very little of the night before. I had not remembered even making the potion.I noticed at once that my feet were numb and when I looked down, i saw a tiny cripled man sitting on my feet. I noticed in but an instant that is was none other but the.. Rumplestilskein.


	3. Rump

Rumplestilskein had been famous for his story once it had reached  
the castle. The King and Queen of my great land were very amused with  
the tale of he. Every young child and adult had heard of him.   
Most parents would tell their children story to scare them into being good." "Yes, it is true" Rumplestilskein said weeryly, from the back of the room."Could go now where without a child or adult eyeing me wherever I went I was forced into the darkness that is the woods. It wasn't....!" "Hey yo, Rump! Who's story is this your's or hers?"a deep voice from the back of the room belted out.


	4. Who's Fault?

Chapter 4: Who's fault?  
  
The room continued to stay quiet after that...I waited before starting  
to talk again. "Rumplestilskein, well he as you know is a very sensitive person,and when I asked him to get off my feet he as you have heard burst into...well HIS story. Not many people needed to hear it from him.   
For they had most likely heard it from some one else bye now.  
He asked me at once if i would give him a place to stay.... of course  
i refused and pushed him right out the front door. But apparently not soon enough forhe had already had time to curse my spinning wheel...And in my luck,my fiance had insisted that I sew the vest that he was to wear to our wedding. One that was made from the finest material. Once  
I got started and realized how hard this was really to be, I had   
regretted the moment I had kicked out Rumplestilskein. I took  
me 5 moons to even finish spinning the thread, oh how tired I was.  
All the time I had spent spinning ahd taken the beauty right out of  
me. I slept for days trying to regain by beauty but it didn't work.  
I was forced to use witch craft once again! I was to make a potio to  
regain all that i had lost infront of the spinning wheel. So.. that  
night when the moon was full, I began mixing it. But when I looked over  
at the window.. I saw a tiny little mouse. For some reason this had distractedme. He was just so cute and I had felt as if I hadn't seen a creature in ages. So I approached the window. Putting my hand out for the mouse,he squeaked, and stood on his hind legs. But once i got within an inch of himhe jumped off the windowsill. I followed him around the room as he explored all the nooks and crannies. At one point a big gust of wind came through the window, i paied no mind to it until.... My fiance ahd decidedto come visit once he had heard I was not well and he walked in at this moment in the middle of the night, I hadn't heard the door open and I wasstill chasing the mouse around the room like a fool when he came. When I finally looked up and saw him he was stading over the glowing couldronand my big book of spells was open on the table next to it. He looked at me in horrorI ran over to close it he backed away, turn and ran. Went after him, buthe was to fast for me. I didn't want to call his name and wake upeveryone. So stood quietly in the doorway. All because of a styupid little mouse!"  
"I resent that!" a squeaky voice came from the floor infront of me.


	5. Neighbor's

Chapter 5: Neighbor's

"My fiance spread the word faster then darkness. Before I   
knew it the entire town knew of what I was....what I am.   
My family abandoned me and I of course did not marry.   
I was forced into solitude. Gathering my things I went   
into the forest and found an empty castle.   
It seemed as if it had been abandoned, due   
to it's lack of maintenance it. It represented me   
in a way I could not explain. I made my home in this castle.   
The only complete part of it that was the tower and it had but   
one door to access it. It was a hidden door. Not extremely   
apparent to the eye. But I felt at once that I knew my way   
around the castle. Like a familiar book that  
your parents continuosly read to you as an infant. You never   
remember this once you grow yet you seem to remember the book.   
I lived in this castle for two years, in solitude, no one within   
miles from this castle. I lived of the land, with no provisions and   
I hadn't seen my reflection since that night. I was afraid of what   
I might look like afraid that if I were to see this I might loose   
the vision of the beauty I had. Until one day, I awoke to the sound   
of a mans voice and the chopping of a tree. At first I paid no mind,   
It was as if I was back at home again. Listening to the lumberjack   
doing his job so early in the morning. I awoke from this silly   
dream and, began to feel fear that swept over me. I slowly rose up   
onto my elbows, the hay was prickly on my back. I had took the hay   
off the side of the farm the second I had arrived at this castle.  
I ran up to the towers window and looked down below only to see a man. A quite familiar man swinging his axe towards a tree. I saw a woman sitting under a tree nearby in the shade. I could not tend to my   
gardens today i would be forced to stay inside until night came forth   
once again. Instead I sat at my windowsill watching them only to hide   
once they glanced up or leave to get something to eat or drink across   
the room. But once night started to creep over... they had no shelter   
and headed up to the castle leaving their lumber where it lay. I was   
in the tower and was luck that the door was well hidden. "They shall   
never find it " I thought to myself and slowly settled down.   
I heard them talking for a good portion of the night before they   
must've fallen asleep.


End file.
